Notre propre fin
by Arthygold
Summary: "Hey Kiri'...et si nous nous faisions une promesse?" Le sourire aux lèvres et le petit doigt tendu vers lui, Kirishima l'accepta de bon cœur. Tout comme le serment solennel qu'ils s'étaient faits ce jour-là. Cette promesse qu'ils avaient tous les deux, à leur manière, respectée jusqu'au bout. [KiriKami, slight BakuDeku] COVER dessiné par Blue Aaren & Molly Phantomhive, MERCI TToTT


**Yo!**

 **Me voila de retour avec un KiriKami! Car comme vous l'aurez peut-être déjà remarqué, j'adore ce pairing *w*!**

 **A l'origine, cet Os était basé sur une de mes idées qui au cours de l'écriture s'est vu complètement métamorphosée. Les deux n'étant que moyennement compatibles, j'ai fini par porter mon choix sur la deuxième. Néanmoins, incapable d'abandonner l'autre. J'en ai finalement fait un mixte, j'espère que le texte ne sera pas trop bourratif et confus.**

 **(titre d'origine: I can't save, vous comprendrez mieux en lisant ;))**

 **Je ne m'attarde pas trop, car l'Os est assez long^^'**

 **Disclaimer** **: les personnages de MHA ne m'appartiennent pas**

 **Update** **: quelques petits changements en espérant que la lecture soit plus agréable désormais :D**

 **Remerciements** **: Un ÉNORME merci à** **Blue Aaren** **qui a eu le courage et la patience de reprendre toutes mes petites erreurs en main. Comme je le dis souvent, je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça TT-TT, alors si jamais tu passes par ici, je t'envoie pleins de bises par la simple force de ma pensée xD !**

 **Sur ce, enjoy :D !**

* * *

 _« Je suis incapable de sauver quelqu'un...»_

Cette vérité le frappa de plein fouet alors que son corps mutilé de toutes parts flottait dans l'air. Le vent voltigeait autours de lui, c'était paisible et ça lui donnait un sentiment de sérénité. Mais il n'en était rien, les cris d'agonie, la panique, les débris de bâtisses qui se fracaissaient brutalement au sol dans un bruit sourd... Tout cela lui rappela la situation courante et son devoir.

Sortant de sa torpeur, il réalisa qu'il était sur le point de tomber et de violemment se heurter le dos contre des gravats. Il se prépara donc à encaisser le choc en essayant d'éviter le plus de dégâts possible, ce qui était tâche ardue puisqu'il n'avait pas la chance de posséder un alter qui le protégeait de ce genre d'impact contrairement à son meilleur ami qui était devenu son petit ami et ce, depuis un bon bout de temps.

Une pensée fugace effleura son esprit ; celle d'un jeune roux souriant à pleines dents en sa direction, sa main tendue, comme s'il l'invitait à le rejoindre.

Cette image lui redonna la force dont il avait besoin et un air déterminé prit place sur son visage. Se souvenant en vitesse des cours de secourisme et de self-défense qui leur avait été enseigné pendant leur cursus pour devenir des héros, il adopta alors la position la plus adéquate pour éviter une chute mortelle. Il relâcha dans un premier temps tous ses muscles et plia les genoux, se rappelant qu'il s'agissait là d'une étape primordiale si l'on voulait amortir l'impact au sol au maximum. Il arqua par la suite son corps pour ralentir sa chute, pendant ce temps, il tenta de repérer des végétaux qui pourraient l'aider à mieux atterrir. Par chance un énorme buisson se trouvait tout pile sur sa zone d'atterrissage.

Changeant de position, il se plaça désormais verticalement et protégea sa tête de ses deux mains.

Quand ses jambes rentrèrent en collision avec le sol poussiéreux, ses muscles lâchèrent subitement et il tomba à la renverse. Sa tête était douloureuse et son corps tout endolori. Un peu sonné, il mit un certain temps à reprendre ses esprits et à se relever, non sans en retirer quelques grimaces d'inconfort.

Il était tombé dans un endroit rempli d'arbres et il lui était difficile de discerner quoi que ce soit mis à part ce large panorama de verdures. Heureusement pour lui, des explosions qui lui étaient étrangement familières lui indiquèrent le chemin à prendre.

Mettant un pied devant l'autre, il se mit très rapidement à courir vers la provenance des bruits qui laissaient penser à des combats impétueux.

En chemin, il remarqua qu'il n'était en réalité pas vraiment tombé dans une forêt, mais plutôt une petite zone reculée de la ville. Très vite, il retrouva ses repères et se souvint brutalement de la cause de tout ce chaos.

 _« Les vilains… »_

Ces derniers temps, les attaques s'enchaînaient et les héros avaient énormément de mal à en suivre le rythme effréné.

Il y avait de cela une heure environ, une annonce avait été faite concernant une énième affaire de vilains. Les héros chargés de les neutraliser n'avaient été autres que les élèves de sa promotion à Yuei ainsi que lui-même.

Une douleur vibrante le lança soudainement aux jambes, mais il ignora ce picotement et poursuivit son chemin jusqu'aux décombres d'une zone qui était normalement sous la protection d'un duo qu'il connaissait très bien. Les héros figurant parmi les meilleurs du moment pour être plus exact.

Sa zone à lui était encore un peu éloignée et il se demanda d'ailleurs comment il avait pu atterrir aussi loin de celle-ci.

Sa tête encore lourde, il se souvint vaguement d'un homme baraqué auquel Red Riot et lui faisaient face il n'y avait de cela quelques minutes. Un coriace qu'il leur avait donné du fil à retordre.

Inspectant ses blessures, son esprit se fit désormais clair et une angoisse sans nom monta en lui.

Il comprit enfin pourquoi il n'était pas en ce moment aux côtés de son aimé. Pendant un moment d'inattention, leur adversaire avait profité de cet instant de faiblesse pour lui porter un coup qui lui coupa le souffle avant de l'éjecter immédiatement dans les airs vers une destination inconnue.

Il n'avait sûrement pas dû être absent pendant trop longtemps, mais savoir le rouge dans l'obligation de le gérer seul lui procurait un sentiment d'anxiété et de malaise.

Pris de panique, il inspira un grand coup avant d'expirer lentement pour calmer les battements frénétiques de son coeur.

Calmement, il essaya d'analyser la situation.

D'un point de vue mathématiques et en calculant la force même colossale du vilain, il était impossible qu'il se soit tant éloigné de sa zone à lui. Maintenant, tout dépendait de l'angle. Peut-être, qu'il avait tout simplement pris la mauvaise sortie et était ressortie par un autre chemin qui lui faisait faire un immense détour ?

C'était plausible, mais le blond n'avait nullement le temps de réfléchir sur le pourquoi du comment et s'élança avec ardeur vers le secteur qui lui avait été confié avec Red Riot, son compagnon depuis maintenant cinq ans.

Son corps douloureux le fit grimacer à plusieurs reprises, mais il était bien trop préoccupé par son amant pour y prêter attention.

Ses pas se firent plus pressés et il put déjà reconnaître quelques bâtisses qui firent taire ses doutes et incertitudes concernant le bon chemin à prendre.

Les sons des cris et des sirènes d'ambulances qui avaient été appelées en urgence s'éloignèrent peu à peu et furent remplacés par le silence qui n'était perturbé que par la mélodie tantôt agréable, tantôt traîtresse des tourbillons de vent qui dansaient tout autour de lui.

Approchant à grands pas de leur zone, qui n'était qu'un vaste terrain désert, dépourvu d'habitants -ce qui était parfait pour son Alter- il entendit le son caractéristique des coups qui sont portés au corps-à-corps et des râles et grognements poussés par moments.

Arrivé sur place, il ne sut décrire son soulagement de voir son aimé se tenant debout, encore en un morceau.

Néanmoins, ce soulagement fut de courte durée. Crachant une mare de sang, Red Riot tomba la seconde qui suivit à genoux, ses jambes étant devenues trop faibles pour soutenir son corps qui était parcouru de spasmes irréguliers.

Sa peau était recouverte d'une fine pellicule de poussière d'où s'écoulait de temps à autre quelques gouttelettes de sueur qui venaient par la suite se recueillir sur le sol.

Le souffle erratique, ses muscles se tendirent instinctivement en voyant l'ennemi s'avancer lentement vers lui, un sourire implacable étirant ses lèvres.

Tandis que sa main se levait dans l'intention de l'achever, elle fut subitement repoussée par un choc électrique qu'il ressentit pulser dans son bras entier.

Laissant échapper un petit cri de surprise, il se tourna avec frénésie vers le responsable de cette attaque jaunâtre.

Furieux, il ne put retenir son grognement rauque.

« Toi !

\- Bah quoi ? Je t'ai manqué le vieux tas de muscles ? »

Son doigt toujours pointé sur l'homme au physique robuste, ses yeux bien qu'en parties cachés derrière ses lunettes opaques, dardaient un regard sombre qui contrastait bien avec sa personnalité et son visage de nature joviales.

« K-kami…

Oubliant le vilain qui avait osé blesser son aimé, il se précipita avec inquiétude vers celui-ci.

\- Hey Kiri, ça va?

\- Disons que ça pourrait aller mieux.

Souriant faiblement dans l'espoir de le rassurer, il fut surpris d'être soulevé par son ami le taser humain qui le déplaça vers un endroit plus éloigné.

\- Bon mon pote, je pense que c'est suffisant pour toi ! Laisse-moi gérer le reste !

\- Non attends Kami' !

\- Chuut, laisse-moi faire je te dis !

\- N-non, tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'opposes, je peux encore m'occuper de lui pendant cinq minutes, va chercher Bakugou et les autres.

\- Mais ça va pas !? Cinq minutes ? Tu sais ce qui peut se passer en cinq minutes !? Eh ben, beaucoup de choses figures-toi !

Le garçon à l'alter de durcissement laissa échapper un petit rire face au visage révolté du blond.

Semblant vouloir y ajouter quelque chose, l'ombre se brandissant au-dessus de leurs têtes mit court à ce petit moment de légèreté. Avant d'avoir même pu prononcer un seul mot, le rouge fut poussé avec force sur le côté et roula quelques mètres plus loin. Il prit appui sur ses deux mains pour se relever en toussant un peu.

Le premier réflexe qui lui vint fut de parcourir le terrain du regard, cherchant désespérément la forme familière de son partenaire.

Il le retrouva couché un peu plus loin, se tenant douloureusement une côte. Surement l'endroit où il avait été frappé en l'écartant du danger.

Ce constat peina le rouge et il se sentit responsable de la blessure récente de son compagnon.

Leur adversaire, quant à lui, ne s'était pas décidé à en rester là et avait empoigné Denki, qui était en position de faiblesse, par le cou, l'enserrant jusqu'à l'asphyxier.

Eijirou s'apprêtait déjà à lui venir en aide, mais un regard du blond l'en dissuada. Ses yeux brillaient d'une détermination sans faille et malgré la poigne sur son cou qui se resserrait de plus en plus, il tenta bien malgré lui de former une phrase qui ne traversa la barrière de ses lèvres qu'en mots étouffés.

\- Me.. ..à..l'ab..i...

Ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, Red Riot suivit son regard qui était resté fixé sur la roche se trouvant juste derrière lui. Son regard étant devenu insistant, Kirishima finit par en conclure qu'il voulait qu'il s'abrite derrière.

Et la raison lui parut évidente quand il comprit le sens de la phrase.

 _«Mets-toi à l'abri.»_

Hochant vivement de la tête, il partit se réfugier derrière la roche en s'adossant contre celle-ci. Il en profita pour souffler un peu et reprendre tout doucement un rythme cardiaque régulier.

Satisfait que son message soit passé avec brio et rassuré qu'il n'y ait à présent plus personne aux alentours qu'il pourrait blesser par mégarde, Denki sourit en laissant son corps être parcouru de courants électriques à petits doses à travers tout son corps qui se répercutèrent ensuite sur celui du vilain qui le relâcha violemment. Soulagé que l'étau autour de son cou fut allégée jusqu'à complètement disparaître, il en profita pour prendre une grosse bouffée d'oxygène.

Sa respiration devenue régulière, il fit face à son adversaire qui s'était rapidement remis des mini-décharges qu'il lui avait envoyé. Après tout, ce n'était aucunement son but de le tuer et de le neutraliser complètement avec ce coup, juste de le faire lâcher prise pour qu'il soit à nouveau libre de ses mouvements.

Il rencontrait bien souvent des difficultés avec son Alter qui comportait de nombreux risques et qui lui était complètement inutile sur des terrains de combat peuplés de monde. Sa maîtrise n'était pas encore parfaite et il hésitait toujours à avoir recours à son pouvoir, conscient des blessés qu'il pourrait causer sans toutefois le mesurer.

Mais là, c'était le terrain parfait. Excepté Kirishima, seul le vilain courrait le risque de se faire électrocuter par son alter. Il n'avait donc pas à s'en faire pour des innocents.

De plus, grâce à l'invention de Mei Hatsume, il lui était plus aisé de contrôler son électricité virulente.

Réglant son pointeur et ses disques, il était fin prêt à régler son compte au vilain.

Celui-ci abordait une mine furieuse et ses veines ressortaient de sa peau, signe de sa colère et de la violence dont il ferait preuve avec ses prochains coups.

Lui lançant un sourire provocateur, Denki n'attendait qu'une chose ; que ce tas de muscles s'élance vers lui sans plus attendre.

Son souhait fut vite exaucé, puisque la seconde qui suivit, le vilain aveuglé par la colère se précipita vers lui et de ce même fait vers sa défaite inéluctable.

Ses membres engourdis dus à l'attaque mineure, voire superficielle du héros et sa perte soudaine de contrôle sur ses émotions eurent comme conséquence un manque de fluidité dans ses gestes qui étaient devenus hasardeux.

Cela facilita énormément la tâche au blond. Évitant les coups un par un avec souplesse, il finit par devenir las de ce petit jeu et contra un coup de poing directement porté à lui avec une force déconcertante.

Reculant de quelques pas, il activa son alter et garda fermement dans sa poigne la main de son adversaire. Bien qu'il soit physiquement plus faible que le vilain, il ne lui fut pas difficile de garder son emprise sur lui. La douleur causée par les décharges électriques le paralysèrent sur place et le rendirent docile.

Denki finit par le lâcher quand il jugea qu'il n'était plus dans l'état de se battre, ce qui se confirma quand le vilain tomba rudement au sol, inconscient.

Il avait pris soin de bien calculer la quantité d'électricité qu'il lui avait envoyé. Comme on le lui avait enseigné et maintes fois répété au lycée ; un bon héros arrête les vilains, mais ne les tue pas !

Tuer était un crime grave que le blond ne voulait absolument pas commettre, même par accident. Être un bon héros qui donne de l'espoir aux gens, voilà en quoi il aspirait !

Définitivement fier de cette victoire, il essuya négligemment la sueur perlant de son front avant d'appeler son meilleur pote de toujours avec enthousiasme.

\- Kiri', Kiri', c'est bon j'ai fini ! T'as vu ça ?! Je l'ai battu ! Fit-il en sautillant sur place.

Sortant de sa cachette, le rouge se précipita vers lui, l'étouffant dans une étreinte féroce.

\- C'est super Kami' ! Mais ne me met plus jamais à l'écart d'un combat, okay ? C'est tellement frustrant de ne pas pouvoir t'aider ni intervenir en cas de besoin !

Denki lui offrit un petit sourire en coin qu'il espérait suffisant pour se faire pardonner.

\- Désolé, mais je ne voulais pas te blesser ! Tu sais que mon alter peut être imprévisible et dangereux.

\- Moui, mais quand même…, bougonna-t-il, une mine mi-boudeuse, mi-triste ayant pris place sur son visage

\- Et sinon, on en fait quoi? Demanda Kirishima en pointant le vilain gisant à terre du regard.

Semblant méditer sur la question, le visage du blond s'illumina.

\- On pourrait l'amener à Midoriya et Bakugou, je suis passé par leur secteur tout à l'heure et je pense y avoir vu une base pour recueillir les blessés. On a qu'à le laisser un moment là-bas le temps pour les officiers de police d'arriver et de l'embarquer.

\- D'accord !

D'un commun accord, ils se positionnèrent chacun d'un côté de l'homme inconscient et le soulevèrent en même temps.

Passant chacun de leur côté un bras de l'homme baraqué par dessus leurs épaules, ils se mirent en marche vers l'endroit que Denki avait brièvement aperçu tout en discutant joyeusement.

Le chemin jusqu'aux autres héros n'était pas forcément long, c'était juste qu'en portant un fardeau en plus, il paraissait l'être. Parcourir ces terres désertes leur donnait une impression de marcher continuellement sans jamais en trouver le bout.

Arrivés dans un recoin plus sombre, quelques arbres les abritaient du soleil en leur procurant un peu d'ombre.

Soupirant d'aise, ils poursuivirent en continuant à discuter. Enfin Chargezuma parlait. Red Riot, lui, se contenta de l'écouter en souriant légèrement.

Néanmoins, leurs gardes désormais baissées, ils ne prirent pas immédiatement conscience des innombrables regards avides de sang posés sur leurs personnes.

Mais quand ils s'en rendirent finalement compte, ils lâchèrent brusquement le corps du vilain qui chuta lourdement au sol.

Leurs sens en alertes, ils se mirent dos à dos pour se défendre mutuellement et agrandir leur champ de vision.

\- Kiri'... Prévint le blond.

\- Je sais, le coupa-t-il, ses yeux parcourant les environs avec méfiance.

Loin de se relâcher et de sous-estimer leurs nouveaux adversaires, ils esquissèrent un sourire.

\- Prêt à en découdre, Kiri' ?

\- Et comment, je pense m'être assez reposé comme ça. On va les massacrer !

\- Ouais ! Denki avait levé le poing suite à cette exclamation, ce qui avait fait pouffer son petit ami.

Cependant, ils regagnèrent très vite leur sérieux et se concentrèrent sur le moindre bruit suspect.

La brise légère fit voltiger leurs cheveux sur le côté et le silence qui régnait en cet endroit était plus que trompeur. On aurait presque pu penser qu'ils s'étaient fait de fausses idées et que personne n'était vraiment présent au sein de cette zone, dissimulé parmi les nombreux arbres qui les entouraient. Mais leur sixième sens qu'ils avaient appris à aguerrir mission après mission ne les trompait pas.

Et ils eurent raison de s'y fier, car ils furent bientôt encerclés par une vingtaine d'hommes vêtus de noir.

Laissant chacun une de leurs mains se joindre à sa jumelle, ils entremêlèrent leurs doigts un bref moment pour s'encourager mutuellement avant de s'éloigner de quelques mètres pour prendre une position de combat.

Sans plus attendre, les vilains, qui étaient pour certains armés d'un petit poignard se ruèrent sur eux, comme une meute de loups attaquant sa proie tout juste trouvée.

L'assaut groupé ne fut pas de tout repos à gérer, mais malgré leur nombre élevé, Red Riot et Chargezuma arrivaient à garder l'avantage.

Ils évitaient avec soin les attaques multiples que leur étaient portées en abattant chaque ennemi un par un, réduisant par la même occasion leurs effectifs à petit feu.

Se faufilant parmi leurs adversaires, ils les assommaient tous sans exception sans jamais gêner l'autre dans ses mouvements. Ils avaient une telle coordination, une symbiose qui ne pouvait s'expliquer. Leurs gestes étaient fluides, harmonieux et non empreints de violence comme ceux de ces barbares qui ne frappaient que pour tuer, pour faire couler le sang et voir la souffrance et le désespoir se peindre lentement sur le visage des gens.

Non, leur cas était définitivement différent. C'était comme si, au milieu de ce carnage, une mélodie innomée leur parvenait aux oreilles et que, bercés par ses notes, leurs pas se laissaient simplement guider par leurs instincts. Leurs mouvements n'étaient pas sans rappeler ceux d'une danse, une valse gracieuse portée par des notes légères qui les accompagnaient à chacun de leurs pas et qui n'était connue que par eux. C'était leur petit secret qui ne prouvait qu'encore plus l'intensité de leur lien profond.

Leurs assaillants, de leur côté s'épuisaient considérablement et ils se retrouvèrent très rapidement à court d'idées.

Quelques braves -ou devrions-nous plutôt les qualifier de suicidaires- s'avancèrent vers eux malgré les tremblements perceptibles de leurs membres rigides exposés au claquement glacial du vent qui s'était manifesté il y a peu.

Les bourrasques, qui n'en étaient pourtant que des petites pour l'instant emportaient avec elles les feuilles mortes de l'automne qui s'étaient échouées au sol, formant de mini tourbillons qui voltigèrent au loin alors que l'ambiance pesante du combat toujours présente persistait.

Alors que son compagnon lui avait demandé la permission pour pouvoir s'en charger seul, Kirishima le lui avait accordé d'un signe de tête avant de reculer, non sans trop s'éloigner pour autant.

Denki lui sourit en guise de remerciement avant de reporter son attention sur les vilains. Sa foudre dansant dans sa main droite, il s'avança à grandes enjambées en leur direction. Il n'en restait qu'une dizaine, ils avaient réussi à éliminer la moitié de leurs troupes.

Son alter étant efficace en ce qui concernait les attaques concentrées en un seul endroit pour toucher un maximum de cibles, il avait préféré en finir rapidement ainsi.

Les blessures de son partenaire n'étaient pas assez mineures pour pouvoir être ignorées. Les siennes commençaient à le lancer également et avec les quelques petites égratignures qu'il avait reçues en bonus à cause de cet assaut imprévu, il n'était pas contre un petit repos pour détendre ses muscles malmenés par l'enchaînement des événements, pénibles autant pour son corps que pour son cerveau cotonneux.

Alors avec désinvolture et fatigue, il se focalisa sur le peu d'adversaires qu'il lui restait et ne prêta aucunement attention à ce qui se déroulait derrière lui.

Pourtant, il aurait dû remarquer la menace qui pesait sur sa petite personne. Il aurait dû discerner un changement radical dans l'air qui s'était instantanément fait plus lourd. Il aurait dû être plus attentif à son ami qui essaya en vain de lui faire parvenir quelque chose. Il aurait dû...faire une quantité innombrable de choses pour empêcher cette affreuse tragédie.

Mais son épuisement était tel que les simples signaux de danger passèrent inaperçus auprès de lui.

Concentré à défaire un des ennemis, la voix emplie de panique du rouge ne lui était qu'à peine parvenue.

Ce ne fut que quand il entendit un cri strident lui parvenir aux oreilles suivi d'un gémissement étouffé qu'il se retourna avec incompréhension.

Alors ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupéfaction en voyant du sang gicler puis se répandre doucement au sol, formant une immense flaque à ses pieds.

En état de choc, son cerveau peina à rassembler les informations nécessaires pour le faire réfléchir correctement et marqua même un temps d'arrêt.

Alors que son regard était resté fixé un temps sur la mare d'un liquide carmin qui ne faisait que s'agrandir, il releva les yeux et fut figé par l'horrible spectacle qui s'offrit à lui.

Il porta ses mains tremblotantes d'appréhension à sa bouche, n'osant pas en croire ses yeux.

Kirishima se tenait là, en face de lui, un trou béant au niveau de l'abdomen. C'était par là même que s'écoulait ce liquide qu'il avait vu se déverser en flot par terre.

Son torse se soulevant imperceptiblement était bien la seule preuve certifiant qu'il était encore en vie. Car à part cela, ses yeux étaient restés fixé sur un point au loin, ses membres n'avaient bougé d'un pouce et sa peau commençait d'ores et déjà à perdre progressivement de ses couleurs d'antan.

Quand cette cruelle réalisation eut fini de le frapper, Denki ne put laisser échapper son cri de souffrance et d'horreur que la scène lui avait insufflée. Sa gorge demeurait sèche alors que le corps refroidissant peu à peu de son ami lui tomba mollement dans les bras.

Désemparé, il tenta de le secouer dans une vaine tentative de le réveiller. Sentant ses yeux le picoter, il comprit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à éclater en sanglots.

Comment aurait-il en être autrement, tout était de sa faute après tout. A lui et à son imprudence qui lui aura coûté bien plus qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé.

\- Hey Kiri', réveille-toi vieux, c'est pas le moment de dormir !

Dans un premier temps, le blond avait essayé de maîtriser le ton de sa voix, histoire de se rassurer lui-même.

\- Kiri' ! Kiri' ! Continua-t-il de l'appeler vainement.

Ayant complètement perdu le contrôle de ses émotions, son alter s'activa de lui-même et des éclairs virulents l'entourèrent de toutes parts, formant ainsi une barrière les séparant de ses assaillants et qui défia quiconque de les approcher.

Des sillons de larmes commencèrent à dévaler ses joues en cascade alors que le contact de sa main contre la peau du rouge le glaça sur place. Horrifié par la pâleur et le manque de chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps, il se mit à le serrer plus fort dans un espoir quelque peu innocent que ça puisse le réchauffer.

 _Une voix lointaine s'efforçait de l'appeler. Mais malgré le sentiment familier qu'il ressentit au fond de sa poitrine, il ne put mettre un nom sur la personne qui criait son nom désespérément depuis une bonne minute. Une douleur aiguë le traversait de part en part et il n'en connaissait même pas la cause. Où était-il, que s'était-il passé ? Est-ce que De…_

 _Den...qui?_

 _Denki? Oui, il s'en souvenait à présent. Il s'agissait à n'en pas douter de la personne qui ne cessait de répéter son nom en boucle. Il s'agissait de la personne la plus chère à ses yeux, celle qu'il venait tout juste de sauver au prix d'une blessure mortelle. Il se rappela enfin de la scène se déroulant il y a encore quelques minutes. Il s'était tenu à l'écart et avait visionné en simple spectateur le combat que son compagnon avait désiré livrer seul. Respectant son choix, il avait décidé de simplement garder un oeil sur lui dans l'ombre. Se disant et sachant pourtant que c'était inutile, que tout était gagné d'avance, que rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Et, allant dans ce sens, tout semblait se dérouler de la meilleure des façons. Mais un mouvement brusque sur sa droite l'avait alors interpellé.Voulant vérifier de quoi il en retournait il était resté perplexe en ne voyant personne._

 _S'apprêtant à hausser les épaules, pensant que son imagination lui avait sûrement joué un tour dû à sa fatigue, il déchanta très vite en se rappelant que cette place désormais vide aurait dû être occupée par un certain vilain baraqué._

 _Une panique inqualifiable s'était alors emparé de lui alors qu'il parcourait chaque personne présente une à une, à la recherche de l'homme qu'ils pensaient avoir battu et qui s'était pourtant fait la malle pendant qu'ils avaient le regard ailleurs._

 _Une goutte de sueur perla de son front et poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à son menton avant de s'échouer au sol._

 _Où était-il bon sang !?_

 _Au lieu de perdre son temps à répéter ce manège, il avait voulu prévenir son partenaire du danger qui planait implacablement sur eux. Mais alors que ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour prendre la parole, les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge et son sang se glaça sur place._

 _Sans qu'il puisse s'en rendre compte, ses jambes se déplacèrent d'elles-même et foncèrent vers le blond qui avait le dos tourné au danger, complètement inconscient de ce qui était sur le point de lui arriver._

 _Ses lèvres s'étirant en un O parfait, Kirishima ne put retenir un grognement rauque quand il sentit son bas-ventre être transpercé sans douceur._

 _Devant lui, le vilain souriait d'un sourire perfide, bien fier de son action même si la personne touchée n'était pas celle ciblée._

 _C'était étrange, mais il était quasiment certain de savoir quelle expression son petit ami avait sur le visage en ce moment. Il le connaissait par coeur, au point qu'il n'avait plus de secret. D'ailleurs, ça devait sûrement aussi être son cas aux yeux du blond. Il savait qu'il devait être dans l'incompréhension totale, il savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer et il espérait de tout coeur que Denki ferait le bon choix._

 _Son corps endolori, il commença à se sentir nauséeux à cause de la perte considérable de sang._

 _Il s'était alors laisser tomber dans le vide et avait senti deux bras étonnamment chauds le rattraper avec douceur._

 _Connaissant déjà l'identité de celui qui l'avait intercepté dans sa mini chute, il se laissa aller à cette chaleur humaine dont il avait tant besoin et qui lui procurait un bien fou sur le moment._

 _Il le sentait, il savait que sa fin n'allait pas tarder. Bien malgré lui, un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Au moins, il avait pu sauver une personne avant de quitter ce vaste monde et pas n'importe laquelle : l'être le plus cher et le plus lumineux a ses yeux. Son rayon de soleil qui lui prouvait jour après jour que la vie était merveilleuse et méritait amplement d'être vécue pleinement._

 _Il sentit une main étonnamment chaude se poser sur sa joue froide comme la glace. Ouvrant difficilement un oeil, il sourit en voyant son petit ami au-dessus de lui. La scène était des plus irréalistes, mais il se sentait comme flotter en sa compagnie. L'environnement et leurs ennemis s'étaient volatilisés pour cet instant éphémère où seul eux existaient._

 _Aussi ridicule et cliché celui puisse paraître, il vit à travers ce visage baigné de larmes tous leurs souvenirs ressurgir soudainement. De leur rencontre, leurs années au lycée, leurs stages, leur apprentissage commun, leurs examens, jusqu'à ce qu'ils étaient maintenant, des héros combattant contre le crime._

 _Sa vie défila sous ses yeux et une seule personne y était constamment présente. Un sourire doux étira la commissure de ses lèvres alors qu'il se rappela de sa confession et du bonheur sans nom qui s'était emparé de lui ce jour-là._

 _-x-X-x-_

Cela s'était passé pendant leurs années de lycée. Le soleil brillait et le ciel vide de nuages ressemblait à un interminable et splendide tapis bleu.

Ce jour était spécial, car un lycéen s'était enfin décidé à déclarer sa flamme à l'être élu. Les mains moites, l'anxiété était plus que présente chez le jeune homme et ses amis eurent bien du mal à le rassurer. Il avait tout préparé et était allé jusqu'à demander la collaboration de ses camarades de classe qui avaient accepté avec joie.

Desserrant un peu son col qui commençait à l'étouffer, il inspira un grand coup avant d'expirer lentement. Il répéta cette action plusieurs fois avant d'être brutalement poussé vers l'avant.

Tournant le regard, il croisa celui rouge sang d'un de ses amis qui le défia d'un regard sévère de revenir sur ses pas.

« Fais pas ta chochotte et dépêches-toi de déguerpir !

\- Kacchan !

\- Non, c'est bon Midoriya. Merci, Bakugou, j'y vais tout de suite ! »

Il ne le cachait pas, il appréhendait grandement ce moment. Et si son meilleur ami se moquait de lui? Non, il s'agissait de Denki, il ne le repousserait jamais méchamment ou tout du moins pas intentionnellement. Alors à quelle réaction aurait-t-il droit ? Au plus le rouge s'approchait du toit du lycée,-là où il avait donné rendez-vous au blond- au plus son stress grandissait.

Désormais à un pas des grandes portes qui le séparaient de l'autre lycéen, il fut pris d'un énorme doute. Et si...dans le pire des cas...Denki devenait distant avec lui? Refusant même d'être en sa compagnie?

Non, il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Terrorisé par cette pensée, il avait inconsciemment fait plusieurs pas en arrière. Ne s'occupant même pas du fait que son ami devait l'attendre depuis un bon bout de temps de l'autre côté, il était déjà prêt à rebrousser chemin sur le champ. Mais malheureusement pour lui, les portes s'ouvrit instantanément, laissant apparaître un blond au visage à mi-boudeur, à mi-agacé.

Regardant obstinément le sol, son expression changea immédiatement à la vu de son meilleur ami de toujours.

« Kiri'!, J'avais fini par conclure que tu ne viendrais jamais ! »

Le blond gonfla les joues, montrant bien de ce fait qu'il n'avait que moyennement apprécié le fait de poireauter dehors tout seul.

Embarrassé, le rouge passa un bras derrière son cou en lui souriant en guise d'excuse.

« Je suis désolé Kami', on m'a retenu en classe.

Ce n'était pas complètement un mensonge, c'était bien en restant en classe qu'il avait fini par arriver en retard. C'était juste que personne ne l'avait vraiment "retenu", puisque c'était lui qui n'avait arrêté de ruminer dans son coin tout en faisant les cent pas pendant une bonne demi-heure.

Le garçon à l'alter électrique resta sceptique, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Bon alors, de quoi tu voulais me parler ? Et pourquoi le toit ? C'est lugubre comme ambiance ! Se plaignit-il en frissonnant.

\- Quoi ? Mais d'ici, on peut voir les nuages et le ciel ! Répliqua-t-il plein d'entrain

\- Mais il n'y a aucun nuage aujourd'hui, Kiri'...

\- Oh…

Il n'y avait pas de doute, le rouge était déçu. Cela faisait partie intégrante de son plan et il n'avait jamais été particulièrement fan des imprévus.

Il avait voulu faire ça dans un cadre serein et le toit du lycée lui était apparu comme étant la meilleure option. Il n'y avait personne pour les déranger, le vent y soufflait légèrement et était des plus agréables.

Le soleil scintillant et brillant au plus haut à son zenith aurait ajouté un petit plus à cet instant mémorable.

Baissant la tête pour cacher sa mine abattue, il sursauta au contact doux de la main de son ami qui le prit soudainement par le bras pour l'emmener avec lui sur le toit.

Dû au vent, la porte se claqua violemment derrière eux, ce qui le fit sursauter de surprise.

Lui tenant la main, le blond lui sourit à pleines dents.

\- Regarde, c'est pas grave. Même sans nuages, tu peux imaginer des formes. C'est même mieux, tu as plus de liberté !

Touché par l'attention du blond pour une broutille qui lui avait mis le moral au plus bas, il le remercia d'un franc sourire.

\- T'as raison, mon pote !

\- Tu l'as dis ! J'ai toujours raison ! Fit en prenant une position digne des plus grands supers (vantards) héros, modestement bien sûr.

\- Et sinon, de quoi tu voulais me parler? Il s'est passé quelque chose?

Le rouge lui monta aux joues à la proximité de leurs corps.

\- Je...pas vraiment..

\- Alors qu'y a-t-il ?

Eijirou se triturait ses mains, les emmêlant dans tous les sens possibles. Sa nervosité avait atteint son paroxysme et devant le regard inquisiteur de son interlocuteur, il ne sut quoi dire, ni que faire.

Manquant d'idées, il se décida à se la jouer franco.

\- Kami'...Si je te disais, là maintenant, tout de suite, que je t'aime. Tu dirais quoi ?

Si l'autre parut surpris, il se reprit bien vite.

\- Bah tout simplement que c'est également mon cas.

\- Hein ?

\- Ben, t'es mon meilleur pote. Evidemment que je t'aime !

Kirishima se retint de justesse de plaquer sa main contre son front. Bien sûr, comment n'avait-il pas anticipé cette réponse pourtant si prévisible?

\- N-non, Kami, je crois que tu as mal compris.

Denki pencha sa tête sur le côté, visiblement perdu.

\- Mal compris ? Il y a plusieurs significations à aimer ?

\- Euh...bah oui, enfin non, mais si !

\- Je ne te suis plus…

\- Eh bien, tu as aimer et aimer, tu vois ?

\- Non…Avoua-t-il.

Eijirou se maudit en cet instant. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que celui auquel il avait prévu de se déclarer n'en sache rien sur le sujet ?

\- Oh je sais ! S'exclama d'un coup le blond.

\- Vraiment ? Le rouge n'était pas vraiment convaincu par ses dires, mais il ne perdait rien à lui laisser une chance.

\- C'est comme Bakugou et Midoriya ?

\- Leur amitié ? Il n'était pas sûr d'où voulait en venir son ami.

\- Ben non, comme nous !

Le garçon à l'alter de durcissement se massa les tempes de fatigue. Il adorait son ami, mais parfois il pouvait être difficile à gérer. Cela demandait une grande force mentale et le rouge ne savait pas s'il en était doté.

\- Ecoute, Kami'. J'ai une meilleure solution, ok ? Tu vas fermer les yeux et ne pas les ouvrir avant que je ne te l'ai expressément demandé, d'accord ?

L'autre hocha de la tête et ferma les yeux, mais continua cependant à poser ses questions.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Tu verras bien.

Lentement, le rouge s'approcha de son ami. Son visage était si près et pourtant encore trop loin à son goût. Rougissant, il n'osa franchir le pas.

\- Kiri'...j'ai peur...

Mais encore une fois, son meilleur ami le prit complètement au dépourvu et sut le débarrasser de toute hésitation et pensées négatives.

\- Tu me fais confiance, non ?

Denki asqcuiça fébrilement. Il ne mentait pas, être privé d'un de ses sens et ne pas savoir ce qui se passait autour de lui le terrifiait énormément. Mais sa confiance en Kirishima était telle qu'il obéit et ne pipa mot.

Patiemment, il attendit que quelque chose se passe. Le silence était devenu roi, ne restant que le son apaisant de la brise qui balaya quelques mèches venues se recueillir sur son front.

L'espace d'un instant, il crut que le rouge était partie et l'avait laissé seul. Pris de panique, il entrouvrit la bouche avant de sentir un souffle chaud contre le bout de son nez.

N'en pouvant plus de cette pression, il ouvrit les yeux juste au moment où il sentit des lèvres chaudes et sucrées se plaquer vigoureusement contre les siennes.

Ses yeux s'agrandissant de surprise et de choc, il resta immobile pendant quelques secondes avant de finalement fermer les yeux et répondre au baiser qui lui était donné.

Étroitement enlacés, les deux furent comme coupés du monde et se dévorèrent avec passion.

Une fois la magie du moment envolée, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre en baissant tous les deux le regard de gêne.

Une inqualifiable chaleur s'était emparée de leurs corps et aucun des deux n'osa re-entamer la discussion, trouvant pour le coup leurs pieds la chose la plus intéressante à regarder et analyser avec entrain.

Après un moment de silence, ce fut Denki qui brisa ce moment d'embarras.

\- Kiri'...j'ai chaud...c'est normal ?

Mais c'était bien évidemment pour sortir une question de ce genre.

\- Euh...je suppose ?

\- Donc ça veut dire que je t'aime ?

\- Je...suppose?

\- Donc, le problème est réglé, non ?

\- Je ne sais pas Kami', t'en penses quoi toi ?

\- Qu'on y réfléchit trop et ça me donne la migraine ! Laissons juste le temps et nos envies faire les choses.

Étonnement, Kirishima dut donner raison à son ami. A quoi bon se casser la tête ? Qu'est-ce qu'il donnerait cher pour avoir cette même nonchalance et insouciance à toute épreuve.

\- Tu as raison, lui sourit-il.

Souriant en retour, Denki s'éclaircit la gorge avant de prendre la parole:

\- Alors sans prise de têtes, moi, Kaminari Denki, je nous déclare comme amoureux~

Le terme était complètement enfantin et mielleux, mais sur le moment même, Kirishima n'en avait que faire de cette futilité. Car il était comblé et heureux par les mots de son désormais petit-ami.

\- Hey Kiri' et si nous nous faisions une promesse ?

\- Quel genre de promesse ?

Le blond leva un regard déterminé et tendit son petit doigt que l'autre croisa avec le sien sans pour autant savoir ce que le garçon à l'alter électrique s'apprêtait à faire.

\- Faisons la promesse, …

 _-x-X-x-_

 _Cette promesse...Pouvait-il la considérer comme étant respectée? Avait-il tenu ses engagements envers le blond jusqu'au bout ?_

 _Cette promesse…_

 _Il s'en souvenait encore au moindre mot près, il se souvenait de ce jour radieux où ils avaient décidé d'inconsciemment sceller leurs destins à jamais._

 _Il se rappela également la surprise qu'avaient causée les mots plus que surprenants du blond, de leurs petits doigts qu'ils avaient croisé, le sourire aux lèvres en répétant leur serment sacré qui leur était venu sur un coup de tête._

 _Profondément enfoui dans les tréfonds de son subconscient, il ne faisait que ressasser souvenirs après souvenirs. Mais quand il ressentit quelque chose atterir souplement sur sa joue, il commença à reprendre pied dans la réalité. Il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un liquide quand elle commença à poursuivre son chemin le long de sa joue._

 _D'autres s'ajoutèrent à celle-ci et l'une d'entre-elle s'échoua sur sa lèvre inférieure. Au goût salé qui entra en contact avec sa langue quelque peu asséchée, il en conclut qu'il s'agissait de larmes._

 _Puisant dans ses dernières forces, il ouvrit tant bien que mal un oeil et le visage baigné de larmes de son blond fut la première image à laquelle il fut confronté._

\- Kami...

Figé par la voix du rouge qu'il pensait ne plus jamais entendre, il le serra encore plus fortement contre son torse.

Mais il ne fallait pas se voiler la face. Sa respiration faible et irrégulière ainsi que les battements imperceptibles de son coeur ne pouvaient indiquer qu'une seule chose.

Etant dans le déni total, Denki raffermit sa prise autour du corps frêle de son compagnon.

\- Non...Murmura-t-il de manière robotique et insistante. Non, non, non … ! Kiri, ne pars pas ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé la vie au détriment de la tienne ?!

Ses épaules secouées de soubresauts continuels, le blond ne fit que répéter en boucle ces mêmes mots.

 _« Pourquoi? »_

Un simple mot, une simple question dont le sens variait selon le contexte et qui avait un nombre incalculable de réponses diverses. Pourtant, Kirishima était certain d'en détenir une irréprochable.

Logé dans le creux du cou de son aimé, le rouge étira les lèvres en un fin sourire avant de prendre la parole d'une voix enrouée.

\- Hey Kami, aimons-nous...

Ses larmes abondantes lui brouillèrent la vue qui lui aurait été bien nécessaire pour déchiffrer le visage paisible du rouge qui venait de prononcer ces mots qu'il pensait connaître d'un lointain souvenir. Le souffle chaud de son amant vint le chatouiller le cou et il gesticula un peu de droite à gauche pour échapper au chatouillis.

L'impression de déjà vu que lui insufflaient les deux mots pourtants si banals vus d'un point de vue extérieur ne se confirma que plus à la suite des paroles du jeune homme à l'alter de durcissement qui paraissait plus citer un certain serment que parler librement.

\- Aimons-nous...jusqu'au bout...jusqu'à ce que nos..routes se séparent...non de force..m-mais de notre..propre initiative...

Pris incessamment de quintes de toux pendant son récit, il lui fut difficile de former des phrases fluides. Heureusement pour lui, le message fut bien passé et le blond prit la relève en essayant tant bien que mal de masquer l'émotion qui lui éraillait la voix.

\- La mort...n'influencera pas nos décisions, nous sommes maîtres de nos vies, nous sommes maîtres de notre destinée, que nous tracerons nous même par la sueur de nos mains...par nos larmes qui reflètent tantôt notre faiblesse, tantôt la puissance et vivacité de notre détermination sans failles. Aimons-nous…

Denki renifla bruyamment, inspirant un grand coup pour se donner du courage, ils murmurèrent les derniers mots qui clôturaient leur promesse de seize ans.

\- Aimons-nous...jusqu'au moment où nous choisirons nous-même ...notre propre fin...

Ne pouvant plus se contenir, le héros blond éclata en sanglots, serrant toujours de plus en plus son aimé dans ses bras. Celui-ci n'avait pas quitté son sourire, au contraire, il avait l'air plus heureux que jamais.

\- J'ai choisi ma propre fin...

\- Non Kiri', non non...

Plein de désespoir, un sourire forcé prit place sur son visage inondé de larmes. Les commissures de ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire fou, il avait semblé perdre la raison.

\- T'inquiète Kiri', ça va s'arranger. On va rentrer ensemble, manger, dormir et se réveiller en riant de notre bêtise. N'est-ce pas ?

Un air peiné, mais résolu se peignit sur son visage avant de lui souffler quelques mots une dernière fois

\- Je t'aime Denki, ne l'oublie jamais...

Suite à cela, il rendit son dernier souffle alors que ses paupières se fermèrent pour ne plus jamais se rouvrir.

\- NON ! KIRI ! S'il te plaît ne me fais pas ça ! Réveille-toi ! OUVRE LES YEUX !

Mais son cri ne fut entendu que par les quelques vilains restants puis étouffé par le vent qui emporta par la même occasion ce qui lui restait de bon sens.

Les yeux vides, il déposa délicatement le corps désormais sans vie de son compagnon au sol. Contemplant son visage aux traits doucereux et son air apaisé avant de lui tourner le dos. Le regard baissé, il commença à s'avancer vers leurs assaillants de tout à l'heure. L'électricité qui l'entourait ne s'étant pas dissipée, il imposa la docilité de certains hommes sur son passage.

Personne ne saurait dire s'il était en colère, fou de chagrin ou encore animée par la flamme de la vengeance. Il devait sûrement s'agir d'un mélange des trois, ou même d'aucune de ces options.

Le vie de son amant s'était éteinte avec les sentiments qu'il nourrissait à l'égard du monde.

Des éclairs d'une intensité ahurissante déchirèrent le ciel, comme si c'était pour lui le seul moyen d'extérioriser sa peine et sa douleur d'avoir perdu un être qui lui était plus cher que tout au monde.

Le tonnerre grondait à chacun de ses pas et les vilains tremblants de peur s'étaient déjà reculés en vitesse.

La mine assombrie, ses mèches blondes lui barrant le front, il effectua des mouvements clairs, net et précis. Plus aucune flamme ne dansait dans ses yeux, il n'était devenu qu'une poupée sans vie, attaquant tout ce qui lui arrivait sous le nez dans un périmètre de 500 mètres. Ses yeux autrefois pétillant de vie étaient encore rougis par les larmes qui avaient laissé des traces sur ses joues pâles.

 _« Je suis..incapable de sauver quelqu'un...je suis impuissant...faible… »_

Il marcha vers une direction inconnue, a chaque mètre qu'il parcourait, un ennemi périssait par la virulence de ses attaques.

 _« J'ai..été incapable de sauver, ne serait-ce..qu'une seule personne… »_

Ne contrôlant plus son alter, il endommagea tout sur son passage, y compris son propre corps qui commençait à ressentir les effets secondaires de l'usage abusif de son pouvoir. Mais ce ne fut pas ce qu'il arrêta, à vrai dire, il ne ressentait même pas les picotements et brûlures qui faisaient petit à petit rougir puis brunir sa peau. Il ne gardait qu'une chose en tête.

 _« Je ne suis plus...digne d'être un héros… »_

Ses pas ne le menant nulle part finirent cependant par s'arrêter devant un homme au physique monstre dont les yeux exorbités auraient dû glacer n'importe qui sur place. Ce même homme contre qui il luttait il y avait de cela une demi-heure, voire une heure peut-être. Celui-là même qui avait tenté de l'attaquer en traître alors qu'il avait le dos tourné. Celui qui sans remords lui avait arraché la seule personne qui lui donnait une raison de vivre.

Les bras croisés, il le défia d'avancer pour le foudroyer de la même manière que les autres, comme s'il ne l'en croyait pas capable.

L'espace d'une seconde, une étincelle vivace reprit vie dans les yeux perdus au loin du blond.

Une lueur faible, mais qui se durcit et se rembrunit tout de suite après.

S'il avait été dans son état normal, il se serait déjà écroulé à même le sol après la cumulation surhumaine d'énergie qu'il faisait subir à son corps.

Se fichant bien de ce qui pouvait lui arriver, des éclairs jaunes vifs se concentrèrent sur lui.

 _« Je suis incapable de sauver quelqu'un...»_

Les grondements de tonnerre se firent plus intenses et plus bruyants, ne laissant présager qu'un orage dévastateur aux environs.

La pluie avait commencé à tomber à petites gouttes, se mélangeant au sang et aux larmes qui avaient perlés à nouveau de ses yeux sans qu'il ne sache vraiment à quoi elles étaient dues.

Il jeta un dernier regard au corps légèrement humide de son compagnon.

Une dernière fois, ses yeux se fermèrent et ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un large sourire.

Ce fut alors que son Alter, virevoltant autour de lui , perdit brusquement tout contrôle. Les éclairs commencèrent à s'abattre sur le sol avec une violence inouï, foudroyant quiconque se trouvant dans les parages.

L'orage, qui avait tout doucement fait son apparition, s'était senti comme invité et avait commencé à répandre ses torrents de vents et de pluie.

Il faisait sombre, le soleil s'était éclipsé ne laissant que l'obscurité qui n'était illuminée que quelques fois par la foudre qui menait sa propre danse farouche.

 _...alors..._

Son sourire n'ayant pas quitté son visage, Denki recula jusqu'au rouge qui était allongé à quelques mètres de lui. Son corps était douloureux, mais il s'en fichait complètement. Sa peau brûlée ne ressemblait plus qu'à un tas de chair qui ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité, si ce n'était le gêner dans ses mouvements.

Il y avait de cela bien longtemps que son Alter aurait dû atteindre sa limite et que son cerveau aurait dû court-circuiter en même temps. Mais bizarrement, ce n'était pas le cas. Ou tout du moins, pas encore.

 _Alors...autant tuer !_

Le visage empli d'un air étonnamment apaisé et soulagé, il effectua sa dernière attaque qui s'élança à une vitesse fulgurante en direction du vilain qui avait perdu de sa présomption et avait tenté de fuir pour garantir sa survie.

Malheureusement pour lui, les courants électriques l'attrapèrent et leur emprise était absolue.

L'électricité est une énergie libre et étant constamment retenue, elle se déchaîna en une seule fois.

Denki le regarda périr sous ses yeux neutres, seul son sourire demeurait sur son visage, ce qui était bien la seule chose qui démontrait qu'il avait encore des émotions.

Ses membres s'alourdirent graduellement alors qu'il se laissa tomber aux côtés de Kirishima.

Fatigué, son cerveau brumeux n'enregistrait plus aucune information tandis que son champ de vision se parsemait lentement de tâches noires qui bientôt le plongèrent dans l'obscurité totale.

Sentant ses dernières forces le quitter, il chercha en guise de dernière volonté la main de son aimé qu'il serra fermement dans la sienne.

-xXx-

Ayant terminé de sécuriser leur zone et défaits leurs adversaires, Izuku et Katsuki, alertés par les bruits et la foudre ne s'abattant que sur la surface d'une zone voisine, s'étaient précipités vers celle-ci en confiant les blessés à une ancienne camarade de classe.

Arrivés sur place, l'air pesant et suffocant les figea sur place. Il y régnait un silence mortel et l'odeur insupportable des cadavres dispersés un peu partout leur donna la nausée.

Cherchant la cause de tout ceci du regard, leurs yeux s'attardèrent sur deux corps presque méconnaissables dus à leurs blessures.

Se rapprochant pour vérifier cela, leur sang se glaça dans leurs veines en reconnaissant les deux personnes allongées l'une à côté de l'autre, une de leurs mains liée à sa jumelle.

Deku, comme paralysé, ne sut bouger d'un pouce, alors que son visage passa par nombreuses émotions. D'abord le choc, puis l'incompréhension, passant par l'assimilation de la scène et terminant par la tristesse qui s'exprima par le biais des larmes incessantes.

A côté de lui, son compagnon n'en menait large et le vert cru apercevoir une lueur de tristesse et de colère passer furtivement dans les yeux rubis. Mais celui-ci se reprit et renifla avec dédain en s'éloignant rapidement, les poings serrés jusqu'à faire blanchir les jointures.

Le jeune homme aux tâches de rousseur ne fit même pas l'effort de l'arrêter en entendant des explosions ainsi qu'un cri de rage faire écho en ces lieux sinistres.

Il ne bougeait pas; il en était tout simplement incapable.

Il ne put qu'admirer le lien inébranlable qui unissait ses deux amis même par-delà la mort.

Ce jour-là, le destin leur avait pris deux amis chers.

En ce jour funeste qui était considéré comme une défaite des héros, le monde fut privé de deux hommes d'une grande bonté et d'un honneur sans égal.

Ce jour-là, le monde perdit deux valeureux héros qui resteraient gravés en la mémoire de tous.

Ne restant de ces deux hommes que leurs sourires sereins qui autrefois arrivaient à sortir de l'ombre les plus reclus sur eux-mêmes.

Ses pleurs ne s'estompant pas, Izuku crut entendre un murmure qui fut ensuite balayé par le vent. Pourtant, ce simple constat allègea énormément le coeur du jeune héros pour une raison qui lui resta à jamais obscure.

 _« Nous avons choisi notre propre mort, la fin de notre vie de mortel…_

 _Notre fin ? Nous la déterminerons dans l'au-delà... »_

* * *

Bad end but maybe still happy end ?

Je sais c'est pas gentil de les tuer tous les deux, mais que voulez-vous? Pour l'instant, je me trouve dans l'incapacité d'écrire ou d'imaginer des KiriKami heureux et tout mignons, allez savoir pourquoi xD

Maiiiis, si vous voulez lire des KiriKami, il y a trois autres auteurs qui en font également ! D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour vous remercier **Blue Aaren, Molly Phantomhive** et **Lizziiiie** pour remplir lentement mais sûrement le fandom du couple formidable qu'est le KiriKami. Moi qui était complètement désespérée en entrant sur le fandom T-T, vous m'avez donnez le courage et l'inspiration d'en écrire également !

Sur ce, je remercie tous les lecteurs qui ont lu cet Os et j'espère de tout coeur que ça vou a plu :D

A la prochaiine~


End file.
